Trofea w Killzone 2
Bronze Fragmerchant - Kill 5 Helghast at once using a single frag grenade Giantslayer - Kill the Blood Meridian heavy in under 1 minute Iconoclast - Destroy all Helghast symbols within the game Killing Spree - Kill 5 Helghast in 15 seconds whilst on foot and maintaining at least 85% health Master Conductor - Electrocute 3 Helghast with a single burst from the VC5 Electricity Gun Mechspert - Stomp 10 Helghast with your Exoskeleton in Maelstra Barrens Melonpopper - Get 15 headshots using the VC32 Sniper Rifle Pallbearer - Kill 500 Helghast Soldiers Professional - Get 3 headshots in a row using the same clip of M4 Revolver ammunition Reaper - Kill 1500 Helghast soldiers Run and Gunner - Kill 3 Helghast using an M82 or StA52 assault rifle without releasing the trigger Safari Hunter - Kill one of each enemy infantry type with a melee attack Safety First - Shoot off 100 Helghast helmets during battle Salamun Ribbon - Complete Salamun District on any difficulty level Southern Hills Assault - Boost 5 times in Southern Hills during one round -Extra Map Packs- Southern Hills Engineer - Repair 5 objects in Southern Hills during one round -Extra Map Packs- Southern Hills Medic - Revive 5 allies in Southern Hills during one round -Extra Map Packs- Southern Hills Saboteur - Kill 5 enemies while disguised in Southern Hills during one round -Extra Map Packs- Southern Hills Scout - Kill 5 enemies while cloaked in Southern Hills during one round -Extra Map Pack- Southern Hills Tactician - 5 allies spawn on your spawn grenade in Southern Hills during one round -Extra Map Pack- Spare Parts - Destroy all Leech Pods in The Cruiser Stick Around - Nail 20 Helghast to a wall using the Boltgun VC-21 Suljeva Conqueror - Win a round with a minimum of 5 mission wins in Suljeva Cliffside -Extra Map Packs- Suljeva Ribbon - Complete Suljeva Village on any difficulty level Tharsis Ribbon - Complete Tharsis Refinery on any difficulty level Treadhead - Take 30 Helghast lives whilst using the ISA tank Undertaker - Kill 1000 Helghast Soldiers Valor Citation - Achieve weekly online honor rank #1 Valor Medal - Achieve weekly online honor rank #2 Veteran Ribbon - Acquire all mission specific medals Visari Ribbon - Complete Visari Square on any difficulty level Wargod Ribbon - Acquire all remaining medals Wasteland Assault - Boost 5 times in Wasteland Bullet during one round -Extra Map Pack- Wasteland Engineer - Repair 5 objects in Wasteland Bullet during one round -Extra Map Pack- Wasteland Medic - Revive 5 allies in Wasteland Bullet during one round -Extra Map Pack- Wasteland Saboteur - Kill 5 enemies while disguised in Wasteland Bullet during one round -Extra Map Pack- Wasteland Scout - Kill 5 enemies while cloaked in Wasteland Bullet during one round -Extra Map Pack- Wasteland Tactician - 5 allies spawn on your spawn grenade in Wasteland Bullet during one round -Extra Map Pack- Extra Map Packs are buyable and comprise of: Steel and Titanium Pack ''(Wasteland Bullet, Vekta Cruiser), ''Flash and Thunder ''(Beach Head, Southern Hills) and ''Napalm and Cordite Pack(Suljeva Cliffside, Arctower Landing). These trophies are not needed to get the Platinum, but they are needed for 100% completion of the game. Kategoria:Trofea